I Hope It Rains
by PuppyDogJou
Summary: SethxJou KaibaxJou Jounouchi Katsuya loves the rain. An ancient priest loves a blond. A rich CEO refuses to admit to anything. What happens one rainy day when the priest forces him to admit everything "What are you Bipolar?" /Damn it Seth!/Better sum insi


I wrote this during school, and thought I'd type it up, and put it on here for a break from studying. This is a rough draft so it's going to suck. But if you want some SxJ fluff then I guess this could do... Still working on my Relient K Songfic lol

Story: I Hope It Rains

Rating: Teen / Mature

Warnings: Yaoi (male on male) don't like this, then do me and everyone else who likes it a favor and don't read.

Pair: SethxJou, SetoxJou

Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya loves the rain. During his two study halls it looks like the sky's about to pour, lucky him. But someone is watching him. A wise and all-knowing priest, who knows the past and future, decides to take things into his own hands. After all, if Seto is too stubborn to act, then he will. He wants what was his.

REALLY bad at summaries Sorry.

/Seto to Seth/

\Seth to Seto\

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya sighed, his chin resting in his palm, as he stared absentmindedly out the window. The sky was a dark blue-gray, its clouds filled to the brim awaiting to release their vapor onto the earth beneath. _'I hope it rains today...'_ he had study hall the last two periods and as a senior he could go anywhere on school property, providing he signed out to where he was going, and didn't disrupt other classes.

It had been such a slow day... Well, come to think of it, it had been a very slow year. For once there wasn't a psycho maniac trying to kill him and his friends by stealing their souls. Which, of course, was a good thing, but he wished he had something to do with his free time. It seemed that even his brawls with Kaiba had stopped. Somewhere, in the back of Jou's mind, he wondered if it had to do with the rod Malik had given him after Battle City. _'Eeehhh!'_ Jounouchi shuddered, feeling his skin pale from the memories. That stick gave him the creeps.

Jou was forced to pull his attention back to his teacher as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

"Now, don't forget to read to page 153 of Hamlet for Monday." Katsuya's English teacher called to the fleeing students.

"Have a good one Mr. Shirley!" Jou waved from the doorway.

"You too Jou! Thanks for you input on "On Dumpster Diving!" I have to admit I was surprised this year. Most of the teachers complain that you never pay attention, but you seem to do just fine in my class" Mr. Shirley smiled.

"I'm good at English. Plus you actually teach things that are important." he laughed "Like who needs math!?" The teen joked.

"You know that's a bad argument Jounouchi!" Mr. Shirley shook his head at the blond as he left the classroom.

It wasn't a long walk to the math room, where he was assigned to do study hall. He didn't run into any of his friends. It was a new semester and he had hoped that he would have a class or two with his friends. But it seemed they kept going to opposite sides of the school, hardly having time for a hello let alone a conversation. However, he silently cursed new semesters as he saw who was in his new study hall. There, sitting in the back of the room, casually putting his BC Calculus book away, was none other then Kaiba Seto. He watching the brunet's brow tighten before blue eyes turned on him with a surprised look, which was quickly hidden. Jou blinked,_ 'He's not glaring at me... wow... they're so blue...'_ he thought to himself before the eyes seem to turn a darker shade of blue. _'I think I'm going crazy!'_

"Still can't get rid of you can I Jou?" a voice spoke sarcastically, making the blond turn his attention to the front of the class room

"Good to see you too Garrett." Katsuya smiled at his old math teacher. "I like this study hall! Usually no one has it." he set his things on a front desk, careful to avoid the stare he could feel Kaiba still giving him. "It's quiet."

Garrett laughed slightly at the blond's carefree smile. "So, where to today Jounouchi? Garrett asked, pulling a clip board out of his desk.

"Not quiet sure..." Jou paused, his arms crossing over his chest. "Depends on the weather." He smiled softly, "I hope it rains." he said more to himself then to anyone else.

"You should know me by now Jounouchi. You know my only rule about signing out." Garrett stood next to the teen, the clip board hitting him lightly on his golden head.

"Ow! Gee's Garrett!" Jou shook his head, grabbing the clip board out of the teachers hand.

"Wouldn't have done it if you had taken a math."

"Pfft Precal!? With Bell!" Jou laughed, "No way! He can't teach." he scoffed.

--

"Alright, do the 8th assignment on the homework sheet. As for the detailed questions, pick from either: 3, 5, 12, 15, 23, 42, or 58. Aside from that go through problem 95, and we'll go over that on Tuesday. Don't forget we have a test on Monday" The students in BC Calculus groan.

"Come on Garrett! Monday!? I have an AP English paper due Monday!" a student somewhere in the middle of the classroom groaned.

"Yeah! I've got so much to do this weekend." someone else mumbled.

_'Idiots! Stop your damn whining.'_ Kaiba Seto thought to himself as he turned to the window next to him.

\Now, now Seto. Don't be so hard. You have a lot of homework, and several meetings this weekend. It would benefit you greatly to study Monday, rather then the weekend.\ a voice in the back of Seto's mind spoke.

/Shut up Seth. I can handle it./ Kaiba replied harshly.

\Oh but you're going to be quite busy this weekend.\

/What are you planing?/ Seto regarded the darkening clouds.

"Fine, then we'll go over the homework on Monday, and have a test on Tuesday." the teacher started as the student cheered. "BUT! The homework will be on the test!" and with that the bell rang.

Kaiba grabbed his notebook, folding it closed and opening his bag. /I hope it rains./

\What a long day!\

/Hmm./ Seto took his calculator and stuck it in the small front pocket.

\We are going home correct?\ Seto could feel Seth's mind shift, and Seto's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

/No. I have some work to do at Kaiba Corp... Why? What are you h Seth?/

\Why nothing dear Seto, Nothing at all.\ Seth amused. Seto could tell he had something else to say, and waited as he put his Calculus book away. \Heads up Seto.\

/Hmm...?/ Seto blinked before looking up to see the blond puppy blinking at him. 'It's like honey...' Seto thought to himself before quickly hiding his emotions behind his stone wall.

\This should be fun. I have always wondered why you put up a brick around yourself when he's around\

/What are you talking about?/

\You have feelings for that 't you dear Seto?\

/I don't know what you're talking about. I would never be attracted to that dirty flee stricken mutt./

\Stop lying to yourself.\

/I don't lie./

\Then you leave me no choice Seto.\ Seth paused, sending his lighter half a smirk. \Today, dear Seto, I am taking back what was mine.\

/Seth.../ Before Kaiba could do anything, there was a flash in his mind, and he felt himself falling backward and Seth taking control of his body. /Stop Seth! It's my body god damn it! Let me out!/

Seth's eyes opened, smirking fondly at his blond pup \I'm not holding you against your will. You want out? Get out.\ Seth's dark navy eyes never left Jou as he stood. He slung Seto's black bag over his shoulder as he glided to the front of the class.

"-He can't teach!" the blond said, writing something on the clip board. "Is Kyle still in this study hall?"

"No. He's taking Law and Order I think." A junior said as he and a few of his friends filed in to the study hall.

"I'm afraid Mr. Kaiba will have to go with you if you want to wander around school. I don't care where you go, provided you don't break school code, and you have someone with you. You know I won't make you go where ever you signed out to Jou, but I can't let you wonder alone." Garrett responded, giving Katsuya a regretful look.

Jounouchi groaned,_ 'No way Kaiba will go with me. Damn it!'_

"If the puppy doesn't mind stopping at the library first I have no problem with it." Seth spoke smoothly.

"I'm not a mutt, Kaiba!" Jou glared at the taller boy. "I'd rather wait for someone else."

"You and Kaiba are the only seniors, Jou."

Katsuya sighed, his shoulders falling.

"So make inu?"

Was it him or was Kaiba's voice different?

"Fine."

Garrett laughed, placing the clip board back in his desk. "Don't kill each other." he said as the two boys vanished out the door.

_'Aawwwkwarrd tuurrrtle!'_ Jou mentally slapped himself as he followed the CEO to the library. _'Damn that bastard. Why would anyone want to go to the library!?There aren't a lot of good books anyway. I mean it is a school library!'_ Jou shook his head, sighing as he followed a little behind the other.

/Damn it Seth! Why did you agree to help the mutt? Let him deal with his own issues for himself./ Kaiba shouted at his other half.

\But I wanted to go to the library...\ Seth's innocent tone didn't fool Seto for a second.

/Fine. Well you're out of the room now. You don't have to baby sit him anymore./

\For priding yourself on being a genius you aren't very observant are you.\ It was a statement.

/What the hell are you talking about?/

Seth smirked as he opened the door to the library. \He's the one following like a lost puppy dog, dear Seto.\

_'Why the hell am I even following the bastard!?' _Jounouchi thought as he looked around the large room. _'Whoa! It's bigger then I thought it would be! I thought schools had bad libraries... Then again I don't really go to the public library. So I guess this could be small'_ Jou blinked a few times before shoving the thought aside and went over to a black leather couch. _'A fucking leather couch!' _he flopped down, smiling to himself as he turned his attention to the large window. '_I really do hope it rains.'_ Katsuya sighed.

/What the hell are you even doing here?/

\Looking into what happened after my time.\

/You wont find anything in here. It looks impressive sure, but their quality of reading material is sickening./ Something blue flashed to Seth's right and caught Seto's attention, but refused to look over, still wanting to prove his point.

\'The History and Classifications of Ancient Dragons.'\ Seth laughed picking the blue book up. \Interesting Seto.. It teems so beneath you\ he teased.

/Ancient Dragons... is there any other kind? Put it back Seth it's a pathetic waste of time./

Seth only laughed, turning with several books in his arms. \What a good dog\ Seth smirked, placing the books on the small coffee table, and sat down in a chair opposite the blond. "You've mastered the 'stay' command puppy."

Jou looked at the High Priest. "Whatever Kaiba." he looked down at the pile of books as Seth grabbed the top one. "The History and Classification of Ancient Dragons? Is there any other kind?" he added the last part to himself before snickering at the brunet. "Doesn't look like your kind of reading Kaiba.," Jounouchi said, picking up the large book and flipping to the first page.

"Hmm." Seth was to involved in his book on Cesar Augustus to pay attention to Jou.

/Damn it Seth! When you're through with your little game, I am going to kill you! Why are you hanging around that dog anyway?/ Seto shouted causing Seth to lose his concentration.

The ancient priest grinded his teeth. \I'm reading! Would you kindly shut up!\

_'All he wants to do is read?'_ Katsuya couldn't believe it. He turned his attention back to the window, the book forgotten on his lap. He stared at the light drizzle. _'Heh. It's raining. It's about time it hasn't rained-'_ he sat up straight, his caramel eyes widening. '_It's raining!'_ he smiled, standing up "I'll be back."

Seth looked up from his book, pausing in his small argument with his light. "Hmm?" he watched as the blond rushed through the brown door.

/Looks like someone had to 'park.'/ Seto teased as he saw the door shut. He turned back to the book as Seth shifted his eyes to it, but Seto's attention caught on the window. /Hey... it's raining.../

_'Finally! It seems like it's been years since it has rained!'_ however in actuality it had been 2 weeks. _'It's been so long!'_ Katsuya thought to himself as he made his way outside. He knew the perfect spot in the court yard. It was tucked away and quiet, hidden by all the cherry blossom trees. Through out all of high school he had never once seen anyone there. He hoped no one else knew of it, his own private place.

A wide, toothy smile spread across his features as the cool drops of water fell on him. He ducked under a branch, and stepped into a small clearing, surrounded by small pink flowers.

Turning his face to the sky, Katsuya closed his eyes, his blond locks falling across his face. He let a smile spread across his face as he turned, leaning against the trunk of a blossom tree. Jou let the rain fall on him, soaking him. The legs of his long blue school pants stuck thickly to his slender legs, and his white shirt holding a tan shade to it now, as it clung to his chest. He allowed his back to side down the brown trunk, resting his arms on the bend of his knees, his face still upward, eyes closed.

_'Hmm... I could so easily fall asleep right now.'_ Jounouchi thought to himself. He could remember when he and Shizuka would go and play in the rain. A small smile appeared at the memory, small drops f water running over his lips as they glided down his skin. She had loved to dance in the rain, her hair flying around her as she spun in circles. The smile vanished. He missed her so much. So much that it hurt.

Seth ran his slender fingers through his drenched brown hair, moving it a side from his face. \The rain is cooler here then in Egypt.\

/Why did you come out here? You're going to get me sick./ Kaiba complained.

\Some how I think a little rain won't kill you dear Seto.\

/There's a clearing over there. If you insist on staying out here, at least go somewhere privet./ Seto sighed.

\As you wish Aibou.\ Seth laughed.

/Don't call me that./

\You're clearing isn't as privet as you would have thought Seto.\ Seth smirked, seeing a mop of gold between rose colored blossoms.

/What the hell are you talking about?/ Seto blinked, the blond pup coming into full view. /What's he doing here?/

\Enjoying the rain?\ Seth stood, watching the younger boy for a moment. Seeing a warm smile fade from the others cherry blossom lips. \Not becoming at all.\ He quietly glided over to the other, looking down at the closed-eyed teen sitting on the ground. A smirk slowly spread across Seth's face. "Come now puppy. Why the melancholy face?" he spoke softly, kneeling down.

/What the hell are you doing!?/ Seto yelled, clearly angry. /And melancholy? When the hell would I ever say that! The deal we made at the beginning is that if you were to take over you had to make sure people didn't think I was bipolar or something! Damn it Seth! Let me have my body back!/ Seth ignored him.

_'What the hell? Did Kaiba just say melancholy?'_ Jou blinked, forgetting his shock of seeing the rich CEO out in the rain, in front of him. "None of your business money bags!" Jou growled, his light brown eyes narrowing.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong puppy." Seth's hand moved to Jou's cheek, his thumb whipping drops of water under the others eye.

"Wh... what are you..." Jou blinked up at the blue eyed boy in surprise.

"Doing? I swear you are as dense as Seto." Seth shook his head, before leaning close to the blond. "It's been so long Jou." Katsuya shivered, the deep voice in his ear sending tingles down his back. Before he could say anything, Seth turned, taking Jou's lips with his.

_'What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On!?'_ Jou's mind screamed his body tensing under the others. _'Why the hell is Kaiba kissing me? He's gay? What?' _It seemed Jounouchi's mind was going a mile a minute. He was confused, and the only question that kept running through is mind was, _'What the hell do I do?'_

When Jou had thought of Kaiba kissing, this is not what he had pictured. He would think Kaiba would be rough, and have cold lips. But it was nothing like that at all. Soft lips, and the kiss felt gentle. He blinked several times, his mind still muddled with questions. He allowed his eyes to close, his actions slow and doubtful, yet there all the same.

Kaiba stared with wide eyes, completely shell shocked at his darker self. /Wh... what are you doing?/

\Why so worried? You said it was a privet place, no one will see. And if you're to big if a buffoon not to do something, then I will.\

/I'm not a buffoon!/ Seto growled. /You're wasting your time, and only making me look like an idiot Seth. The dog is straight, you've seen him around Kujaku Mai./ Seto blinked, his lips slightly numb as he felt a response against his.

\Heh. You were saying dear Seto?\ Seth's hand moved to the back of Katsuya's neck, running his fingers through golden strands.

/Stop it Seth./

\Would you be silent? I am trying to enjoy a moment here?\

/It's not your moment to be had Seth! Stop./ Seto growled yet again towards the priest as he attempted to deepen the kiss slowly. /Seth!/ the Egyptian ignored him. "No!"

Katsuya's eye flew open, the words sending him back into reality as he pulled away. He stared up at the other teen, "I... I'm s... sorry!" he went to stand.

"Oh no you don't." he grabbed the blond, pulling him down under him. "He's not getting the best of me." Jou blinked, completely confused.

"What are you-"

"Shut up Pup." He claimed the others lips again, his one hand rested on the back of the blonds neck again, as the other slowly snaked around his waist.

It took Jounouchi a few moments to respond again. The second he did, the other pulled him closer, his hand grasping the others back Jou gasped, and the other took full advantage, running his tongue into the others cavern, exploring each crevice.

\Enjoying yourself Seto?\ a sarcastic voice interrupted Seto's thoughts.

/Hmph. Shut up I' busy./

Seto left the boys waist go and leaned down, forcing the other further down against the tree. He felt Jou's arms wrap around his neck, the other boys tongue trying to fight into the brunets mouth. Seto smirked, his hand slipping under the others shirt and slowly dragged his long fingers up the others abdomen. Jou moaned, instantly losing their battle, allowing Seto to continue to dominate his mouth. He found Katsuya's nipple, and gently ran circles around it, gaining another moan from the blond, who in return pulled the other closer, wanting more.

\Seto...\

/Go away./

\But the bell...\

/What bell?/

Seto felt the other's hand in his hair, and noticed he was now laying on top of the blond. His hand rand down the blonds chest, tracing a line just above his waist line. His fingers then working on the button. Jou pulled back slightly, "Seto..." the other just moved to Katsuya's neck, making a trail of kissing up his jaw line, then sucking on the crook of his neck. "Nnngh... Seto..." Jou could still feel the blue eyed boy's fingers working on undoing his pants. He pushed the other back, "Seto!"

Kaiba glared angrily at the other, "What?"

"Not here."

\And you're out of time.\

"Hmm?" Kaiba looked up, there was nothing. He rolled his eyes, leaning in to continue his work on the blond. He was inches from the other's lips when the bell rang. "Damn it." he sighed, but stood, pulling the blond with him.

Jounouchi blinked, felling Kaiba's arm still around his waist. He pulled back suddenly, glaring at the CEO "What's your problem!?" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Seth growled irritably, grabbing Jou and pulling him closer as he made his way back to the school.

"You're so weird! One minute springing insults at me, the next kissing me gently, then taking me roughly!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seriously, are you bipolar?"

/Damn it Seth!/

* * *

So what'd you think? I wrote it randomly in classes during the week. Lol Anyway, please give me some feed back! I like knowing what I do well, and what I need to work on. You never get better with out criticism!! (and yes I know my grammar and spelling is horrible!! )

3 LR

p.s. If you have any ideas on another story, let me know! I would love some ideas/prompts. (And don't tell me they are bad, stupid, unimaginative, corny or anything else negative!! There are no bad ideas! There are no stupid ideas! They are simply ideas! So lets hear them!!


End file.
